Have Courage, Cherry Blossom
by apathica
Summary: Believing that she was nothing but a sore sight for the eyes and a bag of problems, the young and timid Sakura left her husband's company to revenge her brother's death and relieve her husband of his duties. Surely Syaoran would be happy. [SSET]HistrclRom
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: My brainchild from insomnia and a book which I've read a long time ago. I am still searching the said book as of today and it thoroughly displeases me to inform you that I could not locate it for my room is still in shambles because of my overflowing and disheveled bookcase and horribly organized desk.**

**Please view my story. **** Rate if you must. As I said, this is a simple brainchild. If the ratings are good, I shall continue the story. If not, consider this forgotten. I do have three other chapters written ahead.**

**If you are intereste****d to be my beta, please do review with your email and indication of interest. English is not my ****best subject [it is not my primary language in the first place and I do have troubles in writing Japanese as well. Thank you.**

**PROLOGUE.**

She cowered at the sidelines as she watched the young blue-eyed man go against her old man. She was doomed.

Her grandfather, Lord Kinomoto is the fiercest of all the lords in Japan. Big-boned and highly trained, the man was rarely challenged. But there he was, blue eyes and all, doing jousts with the man as if he was nothing. It was indeed something to be expected, seeing that he is the best friend and right hand man of the scourge of China, Lord Li.

"My master wishes that Lady Kinomoto would be accompanied to his castle where she would be his wife."

"NO. I will not accept it." Lord Kinomoto's eyes bore a glint of mischievousness. "Not without tripling his dowry."

"It is his fervent desire…" the young man reasoned back. "He is willing to have the woman even with such a low dowry."

Sakura sobbed in the corner. In all her seventeen years, never was she able to have someone asking for her hand in marriage. Not with that miserable land as a dowry she wouldn't. Hikagawa, the barren and overworked land in the very edge of her grandfather's land was something that no lord would ever like. It was a dead giveaway - she would be sacrifice.

Yes, sacrifice. She has heard all about Lord Li from the scullery maids and kitchen servants when she secretly roamed about around the dingy castle. They all said that Lord Li had horns. He was a druid who sacrificed his wives to make him live longer.

She is good as dead.

"Of course Lord Kinomoto. Master Li has given me the dowry in coins." the young man said as he pillaged his robes for the bag of money. "I would appreciate it if Lady Kinomoto would start packing for our journey."

She whimpered and tried to run away from the clutches of the men but she was jerked back violently by a pull of her grandfather's strong arm. "Didn't you hear the young man? Get your stuff and leave this place, you filthy scum!"

That was all her grandfather thought of her since her father and brother disappeared. She was a fithly scum to his eyes. Her green eyes annoyed him when it clashed his vision, thus his fervent desire for her to keep her face down. Her hair was mixed and unkept. She was a bastard daughter and she had no use to him.

Cowering and shaking in fright, she ran up the stairs. A little while longer, the blue-eyed man started for her room as well. What he found there suprised him greatly.

She stood with a sword in hand, positioned to attack him. It was not just any sword but that of fine craftsmanship. He would've swooned at the beauty but he had no time left, the young lord was impatient as it was. As fast as lightning, he drew out his sword. With a skillful jerk, he parried the sword out of the young lady's hand. This prompted the girl to go into hysterics.

"PLEASE! Do not hu-hurt me..." she pleaded, her body shaking so violently.

"Please do not misunderstand me, Ms. Kinomoto. I will not harm you," said the man with the sapphire orbs.

Who would misunderstand the man? He was the one and only Eriol Hirigazawa, the beast of England. His face bore a mask of black and silver, covering all his features except his eyes and lips. The mop of hair in a tainted voice of blue was well-kept and his graceful features however seemed to make the description untrue. However, it was not wise to displease the man. Anyone from the close relations of the Scourge is to be frightened about. Besides, he has a great reputation for hitting women and children for entertainment. The statement only drove her to more nerve-wracking sobs.

"I daresay you do not need anymore supplies," Eriol said as he started picking out her dresses. Bloodstained and ripped, he tutted at the appearance of her tattered clothes. "Stop it lady, I have no stomach to hurt you."

_No stomach to hurt…_ "But I have to bring these there since I..."

"Your husband will provide you with your newest clothing."

Pulling her from her room, he dragged her to the courtyard where his men waited with two saddled and breached stallions. One was jet-black and the other was a shade of peach.

"Let's move out." he commanded as they left the courtyard.

Young Hirigazawa noticed the Kinomoto. She never looked back until the castle was out of sight from the most stringent sentry, riding as fast as she could away from her old home. This intrigued the young knight.

"Why did you not look back, Lady Kinomoto?"

"I wish to forget," the young lady replied. "Never again will I return to that hell hole."


	2. Chapter 1  Missing Oniichan

_Author's Note: This is the very first chapter. Please forgive the grammar __mistakes,__ I did not have time to revise since I was rushing and all. College starts tomorrow and I even had time to write. __Again, __gomen__ for not fixing.__ I'm sorry if the story is quite confusing at the moment but in time, I think it would be more understandable. __ And yes, there is magic in this __fanfiction__Ja__ ne!_

_DISCLAIMER: All characters and other elements of Card Captor Sakura shown in this fictional compilation __is__ owned by Clamp. The author [that's me is just borrowing them for her own amusement and satisfaction [and hopefully yours as well. Other than that, the author reserves the right of ownership to her canon characters and the story's concept. __Please don't sue_

**CHAPTER 1**

**Missing ****Oniichan**

The news travelled fast as the knight and his lord's bride, together with the group of escorts rode through town. Everybody was whispering, sad and afraid for the Kinomoto child. She was seventeen - fit enough to marry yes. But the Scourge is something else. Poor child.

Turning heads and obvious whispering followed the group's trail as they passed the little town's main road. The group has been on its fastest speed for four hours and the town of Mei Ren Yui, a dark and dodgy village by the sea was the first stop. Upon reaching the town's small inn, the young knight stopped and dismounted from his steed.

"Lady Kinomoto, I am sure you are in need of rest. Come," he beckoned.

Sakura's eyes widened at the action. The Beast was offering her time for rest?

With twinkling eyes, the masked cousin of the Scourge brought her down from the saddle. Her eyes however did not display any affection or thanks. It had a look of pure fear.

"But.. but.." the lady stuttered. Amused, the boy's twinkling eyes turned and head on went into the inn's back room. The town tavern.

The small town's inn has a tavern. Chye fu. Everyone knows that no respectable lady is allowed to enter taverns - it is way too dangerous for such pansies to enter. Back at the Kinomoto Castle, Sakura learned from the maids about the dangers of being inside a tavern. Fights can happen almost every hour and women who do not belong inside are mistaken as whores and... and.. they get raped. If one does not succumb to such demands, they will be... gulp... killed.

Right now, Sakura might as well be a pansy as she trembled.

_No way __Eriol__ I won't enter. Surely he jests._

"Wha.. Eriol!"

But the young man was already inside. Oh how she wished she was back home instead.

The young lady followed suit. Her escorts watched amusedly as the timid little girl with amazing green eyes followed the masked man with trembling needs.

"It seems that the young lady has forgotten about us," the grand escort Yamazaki remarked. He dismounted and followed suit.

If anything happens to that little monarch, they will be all doomed. Li Xiao Lang was one not to be disappointed if one does not want to suffer a gruesome fate and he EXPLICITLY said that she was not to be mistreated or hurt.

Or else.

---

Happy music filled the air as young Sakura entered the dingy tavern. Tables of circular shapes filled the space with halves of wooden barrels used as chairs. Men young and old alike populated the room, drinking and gulping down beer as if their life depended on it. Praying that she wouldn't be noticed, Sakura crept towards Eriol in the an almost cat-like pace. Well, first she has to look for him. The damn man was nowhere in sight.

_Oh __Kami-sama__, please don't let them see me..._

"Hey man look at that girl!" a man exclaimed.

Sakura tensed. Surely they weren't talking about her...

The young man, together with his companions stood from their table and, as if on a stride, moved towards Sakura's direction. _They saw me!_ Sakura freaked out as she started for the door. It was locked.

"Look at her eyes man," the young drunkard slurred. "Lovely shade of green eh?"

"Leave me alone! Please!" Sakura trembled as she clutched the key pendant of her necklace. The pendant was given to her by her brother during his last visit five years ago before he died. Before everything crumbled.

---

_Five Years Ago_

_One Summer Day_

Sakura leapt for joy as she saw the horses pushing towards the Kinomoto Castle. Her big brother Touya was coming home from his master's land for a visit. He was still a knight under oath and thus under the services of Lord Satoki. Every year, he is given a two-week grace period where he is allowed to leave training and go home to his family.

Without missing a beat, Sakura rushed forth and left her room in a flash of light. A minute later, she was skipping towards the bailey with a wide smile. Sure she had a harsh beating from her grandfather that morning but he did not need to know about that.

"Touya!" Sakura ran towards her brother as the young knight dismounted from his ivory steed. With a big gush, she clamped herself on Touya's body like a young monkey with superglue.

"Hello Kaijuu," Touya teased. Sakura fumed. Why does he have to keep on calling her that?

"I am not a kaijuu, baka!" screamed Sakura. Without fail, she nailed Touya's feet to the ground with her heel dropping down on his toes. For some reason, Touya never learned to dodge her attacks. It's that or he allows her to do it. In any case, for whatever reason it may be, the result is still the same.

Damn, that must hurt.

"ARGGHH SAKURA!" Touya turned red in pain. "THAT HURTS!" It must really hurt since he started jumping around, clutching his injured foot. "YOU GOT HEAVIER KAIJUU!"

For that comment, Sakura blew another raspberry at him. She would've started for his other foot but a booming voice disrupted the sibling's reunion.

"Master Touya, Lord Kinomoto demands your presence in his study as soon as possible," Youhei the assistant announced.

"Very well," Touya muttered. "I will be there shortly. I will accompany Sakura to her room."

Youhei answered with a 'no' gesture. "I'm sorry master but Lord Kino…"

"Dammit, is it that important that I cannot even escort my young sister to her room beforehand?" Touya replied irritably.

Youhei bowed his head. "I'm sorry Master Touya but Lord Kinomoto told me that I have to prevent you from doing such a task. I will escort her to her room."

"Fine." He let go of Sakura's hand. Regret filled his eyes as he hugged his sister tight.

"Go to the alcove tonight," Touya whispered. "I have to give you something important."

With a loud sigh, he left Sakura's side.

----

_Touya would not allow__ anyone to hurt me._

_I miss you Touya._

---

_Flashback_

Sakura walked back and forth in her nervousness. Touya has been with her grandfather too long. And sometimes, no almost all the time, whenever it concerns her grandfather… someone always gets hurt.

Right on time, Touya entered the secret alcove.

Brown eyes met green.

"Touya!" Sakura jumped to hug her brother. It was a mistake however when Touya winced in pain. As he tried to do it secretly, it did not escape Sakura's trained eye. Sure enough, Sakura spotted a bluish spot on her brother's face, just under his left eye. Gingerly, Sakura released her brother from her grip.

"Touya, what happened" Sakura asked. "Grandfather again?"

"Yeah" Touya shook his head. "This is not the time to talk about him. Here take this."

The young knight took out a box and handed it to his green-eyed sister. Sakura hesitantly took the small box from her brother's hands. She wanted to treat his injuries first.

"Oniichan, can I treat those first?" Sakura asked with worry. The bluish spot has now grown into a full-fledged pain-inducing black eye. But the young man shook his head.

"I want you to open that box for me first."

"Oniichan," Sakura pleaded. However, she still followed what her brother requested of her – she opened the box. Inside was a pendant shaped like a key. Intricate designs wove its features over the key.

"I want you to always wear that Sakura," the young knight requested. "Its mother's pendant."

Turning it over, Sakura spotted an engraved message. _Lest not forget that I will protect you. Under the stars, __power come__ forth._

What?

---

"Under the stars, power come forth," Sakura unwittingly chanted under her breath as her attackers tried to reach her. A surge of light flew from the pendant. After a few moments, the light dimmed down. Sakura was shocked at what she saw. Her attackers are snoring like babies!

Inside one of the booths, a blue-eyed masked man smiled. "I see she's coming along nicely."


	3. Chapter 2 The Bouncy Wife

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Bouncy Wife**

"What in the world happened?" Sakura stood flabbergasted at the scene. Her would-be attackers are sprawled on the floor snoring like babies. What happened?

"Oh my goodness," Sakura murmured. She needed time to think. Body still numb from the shock, she left the room with her body trembling. It was a good thing that Yamazaki and the other escorts followed her ladyship for she fainted after she closed the door. Poor dear she was.

In her fainted state, the group started for the Li lands once again. Nestled in Eriol's arms, fast asleep, Sakura slept as if she was floating in a sea of clouds. It was for two days and three nights that the young girl with emerald eyes dozed, causing the other companions to fuss over the dear lady.

"Sire, is her ladyship alright?" Yamazaki asked, tone full of concern, as he maneuvered his horse beside Eriol's. "She hasn't opened her eyes since we left that town."

"It's alright Yamazaki," the masked knight assured. "She's just tired from using too much magic."

"Magic?" the guard gasped. It was rare for a magic user to be so… young. Magic users are known to be at least a hundred years or more. The only men known for such powers are his sire Eriol and his lordship himself, Lord Li.

Eriol's pace did not change one bit. "Yes. This woman has quite a stash of it too."

"I see." No wonder Lord Li is interested in her.

Soon enough, the group finally got a glimpse of their home turf – the Chinese lands.

---

Tall turrets and gigantic walls greeted the little group as they finally neared the gates. The intimidating structure looked like one straight from a fictional tale – a horror one at that. Surrounded by a moat said to be more than 20 feet deep and swarming with crocodiles, the huge fort was indeed a sight. Unfortunately, this is the very scene she chose to wake up.

"HOEE!" Sakura screamed. "We are here already?" she asked with a stunned look. Panic overcame her as she realized that she was being carried by someone. She thrashed unconsciously, fretting over this little detail.

Eriol winced as Sakura accidentally elbowed him on his stomach.

"My lady, I suggest that you stop thrashing. Your movements are making both of us very uncomfortable," Eriol whispered in her ear. The young lady flinched in horror. Sir Eriol is carrying her!

Sakura flushed red. She lifted her pained eyes to see a blue-eyed masked face. Unconsciously, she reached for the man's mask. _Surely he would allow me to see…_

A loud creaking noise filled the air as the large gates of the castle.

Eriol distanced his face from the curious lady. "No milady. Your husband-to-be awaits our hasty arrival."

Sakura, if possible, turned redder than ever. _I can't believe I was doing that!_

---

Lord Li fumed. The nerve of that bastard!

"He did what?" Xiao Lang roared.

"You should see her clothes, Li. He practically whips her senseless," Eriol reported. "There was not a decent clothing left in her wardrobe except the one she was wearing to meet me. Her clothes are ripped and soiled with blood."

Xiao Lang sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Remembering her actions when he met her, he thought it was odd how she acted different from the way Yukito and Touya described her. They called her feisty and troublesome but the girl he saw… He thought that they were lying. She was trembling from head to foot with fear plastered on her face. She was stammering and begging for forgiveness for who knows what reason.

"That bastard will die under my blade," Xiao Lang whispered to himself. "I'm sorry Sakura for being too late to save you from him."

Eriol patted him on the back. "It's not your fault Xiao Lang."

"It is!" the Scourge roared. "I promised Yukito and Touya I would protect her like what they did to protect me! Its unforgivable."

"She does not blame you Li. Don't be so hard on yourself," Eriol said. "And don't you dare start with your mood swings again or I'll call Mei Lin to sort you out."

Xiao Lang's amber eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would," Eriol said with his eyes twinkling. "She's from hell, that cousin of yours."

"I know," Li mumbled.

Eriol placed his mask back on. "If you'll excuse me _my cute little descendant_, I have to go find my wife before she scares your fiancé to death."

"Don't call me that."

---

"KAWAIII!" a scream resounded through Sakura's suite.

Sakura stood shocked as a bouncy young woman with lovely purple hair entered the room. She was trying on one of the gowns in the cabinet when she popped in to say hello.

"Hello! I'm Hiriigazawa Tomoyo," the girl beamed. "Nice to meet you."

"Kinomoto Sakura, Hiriigazawa-san" Sakura greeted as she bowed down low like what she did with her grandfather.

"Oh come on Sakura," Tomoyo smiled. "I can call you Sakura right? Call me Tomoyo, Sakura-chan."

"Uhm hi Tomoyo." Sakura kept her bowing stance. Annoyed, Tomoyo pulled her head up to meet her eyes. A startling pair of emerald green orbs greeted her very own pair of purple-ish ones.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo couldn't help it, Sakura was too cute. "Please don't bow Sakura-chan, we are friends."

_Friends?_ In her grandfather's abode, she was not allowed to make friends with anyone. She is to be locked in that room in the top tower as always, only to be brought food or something to drink. She has a washroom of her own inside the chamber so she was never out. Well, that was after Touya died…

_Having friends? Sounds like a good idea._

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan," Sakura beamed for the first time. "I'll be happy to be your friend."

"SUGOI!" Tomoyo jumped in happiness. "Twirl for me, Sakura-chan."

"Twirl?" asked Sakura with a questioning look.

"Yes twirl," Tomoyo smiled. "I want to see how my gown fits you."

Sakura looked horrified. "You… Your gown?" She stuttered.

"Yep. I designed it," Tomoyo smiled. As fast as she could, she started removing the gown she was wearing but Tomoyo stopped her. "Please don't remove it, Sakura-chan. I want to see how it fits someone. The prototype dresses I made never fit me and its the first time I've seen someone have them a perfect fit!"

An evil gleam in her eyes caught Sakura's eyes._ I think I'm in big trouble._

"Come on Sakura-chan. Twirl. Please?"

"Oh alright," Sakura gave in and gave a fun twirl to indulge Tomoyo. Sure enough, Tomoyo started going starry-eyed again in happiness.

"KAWAIII SAKURA-CHAN!! I've made my decision! You are going to be my model! I will make you sooo many clothes for your kawaii self! I love everything about you – your eyes are so brilliant! Hohohoho!" Tomoyo gushed.

_Someone save me!_

"Tomoyo dear," a man came from behind Tomoyo smiled and hugged the long haired lady. "Please don't terrify Sakura-chan or Li might come after us."

"ERIOL!" Tomoyo jumped and faced her husband, giving his a big loving kiss. "You're home!"

Eriol chuckled. "Yes dear I'm home," Eriol replied lovingly. "And as I said, please don't scare Sakura-chan."

"N-no. She's not scary, Eriol-sama. She just shocked me, that's all."

Eriol looked at Sakura, smiling kindly. "The dress fits you nicely, Sakura-chan. And you my dear is simply great for words to describe."

"Yep! And guess what Eriol! She'll fit in all my protodresses!"

"Finally, someone to wear all those fabric. I'm having them all sent here?"

"Yes please dear. I want to give them to Sakura-chan!"

Another chuckle. "I guess I don't need to call someone to make her dresses anymore."

Tomoyo puffed out her chest. "I will make her dresses now, dufus! She's too kawaii! She's going to be my model!" starry-eyed Tomoyo stated.

_Kawaii? But grandfather always called me a lump of stupidity and ugliness. Surely she's just being kind because of my fiancé._

"Of course love." Eriol kissed Tomoyo's nose lovingly. "I'm going to have them sent here, alright? Meet me at the study in three hours. Bring Sakura-chan with you, Li will be discussing something with me."

_This is the person__ they call the beast?_

* * *

_AUTHOR's NOTE: This is the second of the three chapters prewritten for the story. Once I post the third one, I'll be looking at feedback if you like the story or not for me to continue. I have it all mapped out [I think and depending on the response, I may or may not continue the story. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_DISCLAIMER: Chapter 1's disclaimer applies._

_Oh and I would like to thank my first three reviewers! I really thought my story was so bad that nobody wants to comment on it. My way of writing is kind of annoying to speedreaders so I'm really surprised that you guys liked the story. I thrive in having reviews! I will be very happy if you guys write reviews on your view of this story, may It be flame or not. Anyways, studies call! Ja ne!_

_Love,_

_apathica-chan_


End file.
